A Sweet Bedtime Story
by Kasumi Kusanagi
Summary: AU - Based on Ultimashadow's story, "The Fourth Survivor."  A young Bouquet has trouble sleeping at night. Her solution, bug her three brothers to tell her a story. Their reaction, read and find out if you're interested.   Back after a year!


**Hello! Kasumi Kusanagi reporting back to the **_**Blue Dragon **_**archive after a heck of a long time!** **XD** (Jiro: You done?) (Yep. XD) **Well, it's been a heck of a long time since I've written for **_**Blue Dragon**_**… or anything. *Sweatdrops* But, you didn't think I was gonna stay like that forever, did you? **:P **Now, to commemorate this, I've whipped up a new oneshot. So, as I would say, lets get this show on the road!**

**Note:** I borrowed my brother's OC's for this.

* * *

A little girl was carefully tucked inside a rather comfortable bed. She tossed and turned, and eventually, she came to the conclusion that she couldn't sleep. So, the only logical solution was:

"_Kyo-nii_! _Ryu-nii_! _Izu-nii_!"

Three figures walked in the room. One was tall, had black, spiked back hair with bangs, and looked like the oldest. The other two were twins, but one had black hair tied in a downward ponytail. The other had a cross of blue and black hair, and it was spiky and messy all over.

"What do you want _now_?" Kyo, the oldest one, yelled.

"I can't sleep." The girl complained.

"What do you want us to do?" Ryura, the one with the ponytail retorted.

"I want a bedtime story!"

"Oh, for the love of Himiko! Can't you sleep for one night without wanting us to tell you a story?" Izuka, the final brother, complained.

"Neope."

"Bouquet, you can't keep interrupting our sleep looking for a bedtime story every single day. We have lives, too, you know." Kyo explained to his little sister.

"But I get bored so easily! Please, Kyo-nii?" Bouquet looked at him with her 'cute eyes'.

"Why can't you have an exhausting daydream like girls your age should have?" Ryura asked. "It sure beats begging us to entertain you everyday. We don't look like clowns, you know."

Bouquet huffed. "Don't wanna!"

"Are we cursed? Seriously." Izuka complained.

Kyo slapped his forehead. "Yep. We're cursed. Cursed with a little sister who can't leave us to our daily routines."

Ryura looked at Kyo like he was some kind of an idiot. "Eh? 'Daily routines'? Please. All you do is sneak outside the bathhouse and peek at girls, Kyo."

"I agree. Perv." Izuka nodded

Kyo ended up taking his sheath and smacking the two of them on the head. "Shut up!"

"Kyo-nii, I want a story! Or I'm gonna cry!"

"Oh, fine!" Kyo 'gently' prodded Ryura and Izuka with his foot. "Wake up."

"Owww!"

"Son of a-!"

"Bouquet. If we tell you this story, promise us that you'll leave us alone for the night."

"Hm…" Bouquet mulled the offer over, and eventually came up with an answer. "_'Kay_!"

"You're lucky you're cute." Izuka growled.

"Suck it up." Ryura sighed. "We're roped into this one. Again."

Bouquet smiled, ignoring Ryura's comment and paying attention to Kyo.

"Okay, once there was a cute little girl named Bouquet who let her brothers sleep, and she slept too. The end! Okay, goodnight!" Kyo rushed and tried to make a run for the door.

"Kyo-nii!" Bouquet made sob sounds and stared at him with her "cute eyes" again.

"Oh, God! Fine!" Kyo gave in. "We'll tell you a longer story. Just stop with the eyes! _It burns_!"

"_We?_" Ryura and Izuka complained.

Kyo jumped up and kicked them both in the head simultaneously.

"Yes. _'We'_. If I'm goin' down, you idiots are goin' with me." Kyo declared.

"And if we refuse and make a break for it?" Izuka asked.

"Unless you want my sword so far down your throat, that it'll eventually come flying out of your-" Kyo stopped and looked at Bouquet, then turned back to Ryura and Izuka. "-_backsides_, I don't think that'll be possible." Kyo gave them both a menacing grin that said: _"Run, and you die."_.

"Fine…" Ryura sighed. "But you're gonna tell the story. Izuka and I will do the sound effects."

"Oh, come on! Kyo, I wanna go to bed. And to _not _be disturbed by the adorable monster over there." Izuka whined.

All three brothers glanced at the girl in question. Bouquet just stared at them with her "cute-eyes", smiling. When they saw this, they all deadpanned simultaneously, knowing there was no way out.

Kyo sat down beside Bouquet, patting her head and starting off the story; "Okay. There were four children who loved to go outside-"

Bouquet instantly chirped. "Are those four children us?"

"_Damare_!" Kyo glared, then got back to the story. "Now, these four children went on a crazy adventure. To defeat the forces of all that was evil."

"_Eeeeeviiiiilllll_!" Ryura and Izuka pranced around like morons, exaggerating every part of the word.

_The things I do… _Kyo sighed again, facing Bouquet. "Anyway, these children's names were; Bouquet,-"

"Meee!" Said girl jumped up and down giddily.

"…Mhm. Any-way. They were named Bouquet, Shu, Noi, and… erm…" Kyo faced the twins. "_Psst_! Help me out here!"

Izuka grinned. "-And _Marumaro_!"

_That's a stupid name… _Kyo and Ryura both thought at once.

"-_Yeeeaaah_. Marumaro. Bouquet, Shu, Noi, and Marumaro." Kyo seemed to grit the latter name from his teeth every time. "The four of them, armed with their own shadows as weapons, set out to defeat darkness that hounded them at every turn.-"

"_Wooooooo! Daaarrrrkneeessss_-" The twins got that part out before Kyo hit them both over the head… again.

The latter cleared his throat and continued. "Bouquet and Shu were the only humans. And, as such, they build a good friendship. Bouquet even went so far as to propose, and Shu eagerly said yes."

Bouquet smiled. "That's just like the marriage code of the clan."

"Exactly. Bouquet was in love with Shu. And Shu returned her feelings, although he never did it openly."

Just when Kyo was enjoying the storytelling, Ryura and Izuka boomed with a love song. Yes, a love song.

"_Ooooh! How I loooove yooouuuu_-"

Kyo took his sheath and knocked them both on their heads again, knocking them both unconscious this time. Afterwards, he sat back down on the bed again. "Now, back to the four. They eventually caught up with some of their old friends who they haven't seen in years. They wanted them to join their cause, but they refused. Seeing as they wanted to get on with their current lifestyles."

Bouquet stared at Kyo with eyes that even he knew meant that she was actually paying attention. Smiling, Kyo continued to tell his story.

"The time then came for Bouquet and everyone else to face off against a man named Rudolf, the big bad guy who made everyone else suffer." Kyo looked down at Bouquet, smiling and chuckling as she started shouting mock insults at the "fictional" character. "As soon as they approached him, they…"

Bouquet noticed Kyo's tone eerily getting darker. "They what, Kyo-nii?"

"They…"

"What? What did they do, Kyo-nii?" Bouquet's tone of voice got a little more frantic.

"_They…_!"

"What? What did they do?" Bouquet then flailed her arms around, somewhat yelling in a completely frantic tone.

Kyo smirked, and then pumped his fist in the air. "…They then all hopped on a giant dinosaur, took to the moon, used that moon to crash down onto the Earth's surface. And when they did _that_, they stuck it to that goon _and kicked his_-!"

Immediately, Kyo was pulled to the floor of the bed, being held down and silenced by both Ryura and Izuka. Bouquet could only laugh so hard at the stupidity of her brothers' quarrels.

"What the heck, Kyo! You can't be telling that part to a little girl!"

"Ow! Stay still so I can keep holding you down, you idiot!"

"Mmf- Get off of me! No, no no no no! Away! Away with you al- Ow! He bit me!"

A couple of minutes passed, as Kyo finally stood up, looking at the forms of Ryura and Izuka dangling from the ceiling fan by their undergarments. Kyo dusted himself off, turned back to Bouquet, but found out;

"_She's asleep_?"

All three of the brother seemed to exclaim this out in unison.

Kyo facepalmed, looking at the sleeping form of Bouquet with eyes that seemingly looked as if they were meant to kill.

"After all my hard work putting up a story… She ends up.. going to sleep…"

Kyo slowly edged over to Bouquet, raising his hand in her direction.

"And now…"

Kyo's hand went up completely, preparing to strike the sleeping figure.

But…

Kyo ended up gently placing his hand on Bouquet's head, patting her and tucking her in with his free hand. A smile adorned his face, as he gave a thumbs up to his brothers.

"Sleep tight, you adorable little demon." Kyo turned to Ryura and Izuka, lowering them from their… prisons. "Mission accomplished, boys. Now let's go to bed."

Ryura, Izuka, and Kyo walked out Bouquet's bedroom door, the latter shutting off the light and closing the door. The three were then seated by their living room table, conversing with each other on the subject of their little sister.

"You know, even though she drives us nuts, I love that kid." Izuka smiled.

Ryura chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. She's just too innocent. It's not like she means to annoy us. She just wants us to be there."

"What a pain in the ass." Kyo ignored the glares from the other two at his use of language and proceeded to lay back on his chair. "To think we're gonna be stuck with _that_ for the rest of our lives… I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Agreed." Ryura and Izuka nodded at Kyo.

Ryura looked out the window, smiling. "I don't know about you two, but after today, telling Bouquet bedtime stories isn't so bad."

Izuka took a sip of some water and looked at Ryura. "Heh, you're growing soft, man." Ryura glared at him as he put his hands up in defense. "But, it isn't necessarily a bad thing. Bouquet wants us in the picture, so let's just jump in when we have to."

Kyo smiled and closed his eyes, fiddling with his bangs. "This is the beginning of a beautiful-"

Mid-Kyo's-sentence, the sound of a door opening was noticed by the three, as a pitter patter of footsteps was also made known for a few seconds.

"_Kyo-nii_! _Ryu-nii_! _Izu-nii_! I want another story!"

The three instantly got up from their chairs, letting them fall as they threw their hands in the air in stress.

"Oh. My. _God_!"

**

* * *

Ah, well, I'm finally done. I would like to apologize for not being active in this archive for a year… I was a bit busy. ._.; But hey! The number of stories grew, and most of my favorite authors are still active! Hopefully I can write up more stories at the pace I used to. I just need some time to adjust since I'm a little rusty now. Hehe. ^^;**

**Ittemairimasu! 3**

_~Kasumi Kusanagi. _


End file.
